bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Birthday, Blue!
|number = Season 1, Episode 11 |airdate = February 7, 2020 |previous = "Growing with Blue" |next = "Experiments with Blue" }} Happy Birthday, Blue! is the 11th episode of Blue's Clues & You!. It is a remake of "Blue's Birthday". Elements *'Question:' What does Blue want for her birthday present? *'Clues:' **The color green **A tank **A shell *'Wrong Answer:' Could she want a green in a tank with a shell as a hat? *'Right Answer:' A turtle (Turquoise) Characters *Blue *Josh *Mailbox *Sidetable Drawer *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Cinnamon *Shovel *Pail *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Felt Friends *Magenta *Joe *Turquoise Special Guests *Samantha Bee *Rachel Dratch *Laurie Hernandez *Alexa and Carlos PenaVega *Kal Penn *Pete Wentz Gallery Blues-Clues-and-You-Turquoise.png Blue's Birthday Remake.png 347463B2-331F-4852-8387-903EEA300D79.jpeg Differences *The decorations and the stuffed puppy that the viewer picked for Blue's present was rainbow-colored instead of Blue with spots. *The part where the missing balloon and napkin were fixed were absent. *In the original episode, the 1st clue (the color was represented by a non-sentient but mobile paint drop. In the reboot episode, it was represented by a mere paint splat. *Many of the Present Store toys look different. *There were more pets at the Present Store beside Turquoise (who is the only turtle in the store): a and chameleon, and a pair of fish. **The tank that the fish were in represented as the second clue (a tank). In the original episode, the tank representing the second clue was an empty one in the kitchen. *In the original episode, Gingerbread Boy and Baby Bear were at the party, but are absent in the reboot episode. **As such, Gingerbread Boy's present was absent from Present Time, but still appeared in the Present Store. **In contrast, Cinnamon and Joe were absent from the original due to being introduced later. **Steve seems to be absent. **Magenta was also present during the beginning of Present Time, when in the original she appeared after everyone else, just before the 3rd clue (a shell) was revealed after her entry. ***In the reboot, the shell was revealed after Blue moved some presents to admire the rainbow puppy the viewer gave her. *In the reboot, none of the other guests besides the viewers shouted "Thinking Chair!" after all 3 clues were found. *In the reboot, Josh's guess was that "Could Blue want a green in a tank with a shell as a hat". In the original, there was no wrong answer. *The Birthday Song has different lyrics. *In the reboot, the Shaker Family were sitting on one of the benches of the table. In the original, they were on the table. Trivia *This is the 2nd episode of the show in production order. **This episode takes place and is produced before "Big News with Blue" because not only are Sage and Ginger not seen during the theme song, but they don't appear at all in the episode. **This episode also took place before "Getting Glasses With Magenta" because Magenta doesn't have her glasses in the episode. **This episode also took place before "Laugh with Blue" because Turquoise was seen in the bedroom bookshelf. *Not counting the 2002 update of Blue's Clues Live!: Blue's Birthday Party, this is the first time Joe celebrates Blue's birthday. This is ironic because Joe had a birthday in "Joe's Surprise Party" in the original series. *This is the second time Alexa PenaVega appeared in a form of Blue's Clues media, she previously appeared in a promo for the Blue's Clues special "100th Episode Celebration". *This is the second episode that doesn't follow the formula "Subject with Blue/Character" after "Meet Josh!". *Nick Jr.'s Facebook page posted a shoutout video wishing Blue a happy birthday on the day of the episode's premier. In addition to some of the celebrity shoutouts from the video letter, this video also contains shoutouts from other celebrities as well as characters from this and other Nick Jr. shows: ** Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper ** Tickety ** Samantha Bee (taken from the video letter) ** Tia Mowry ** Zooli from Bubble Guppies ** Rachel Dratch (taken from the video letter) ** Marshall from PAW Patrol ** Ryan, Mommy, and Daddy from Ryan's Mystery Playdate ** Marshall from PAW Patrol ** Nia Long (and her sons Kez and Massai) ** Baby Shark from the upcoming Baby Shark ** Kal Penn (taken from the video letter) ** Andrea Barber ** The cast of Spongebob the Musical (Allan K. Washington, Danny Skinner, Ethan Slater, and Christina Sajous) Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues & You! Episodes Category:Joe Episodes Category:Mailtime before 3rd Clue